1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device to rescue, retrieve and set free creatures from a swimming pool skimmer wherein the various creatures have been swept into the skimmer after falling or jumping into the pool.
2. Prior Art Statement
Cleaning a skimmer in a swimming pool is often a dreary and gruesome task as numerous native wildlife creatures have been swept into the skimmer and succumbed to the forceful flow of water through the skimmer basket. Many attempts have been made to permit creatures to survive after entering the pool water, however none of these devices are of use once the creature(s) enter the pool skimmer. That is why a creature raft rescue device should be in all swimming pool skimmers. Upon a reading of this disclosure, it could be assumed that a flat piece of plastic material would serve the purpose of providing a place for native wildlife to rest, however, it has been found by the inventor hereof that a flat piece merely flips over or tilts into the flow of water thus depriving the creature of rescue. Therefore, there is a need for a creature raft rescue device that makes cleaning a swimming pool skimmer a pleasure by rescuing creatures that are swept into the skimmer and setting each free. There is also a need for a creature raft rescue device that teaches humane methods for rescue of native wildlife. The need is great for a creature raft rescue device that floats upon the surface of the skimmer permitting flow of debris into the basket but also has sufficient buoyancy to maintain a proper attitude in the flow of water in the skimmer and for providing a place elevated above the water surface for creatures to access and to rest until rescued.
It is known to provide an apparatus for rescuing frogs from swimming pools that is a plastic pad that attaches to the ladder for in-ground pools wherein the frog can mount the pad and jump out over the edge of the pool. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,623 issued on 3 Jan. 1995 to Jeffrey A. Parr. As with many prior art devices, the frog must make its way to the pad, mount it and escape of its own volition, however since most frogs are swept into the skimmer, it is reasonable to assume that with this device most frogs will jump back into the pool and perish. Therefore, there is a great need to place a device for rescuing, retrieving and setting free native wildlife into the skimmer. There is also a great need for a simple device for rescuing, retrieving and setting free native wildlife that comprises a base, an elevated surface and a retrieving apparatus.
It is likewise known to provide a simple animal rescue device that comprises a main cross piece having two hook support arms hingedly connected on opposite ends of the cross piece having hooks to engage the outer edge of the swimming pool and a negative buoyancy unit attached to the lower end of a sheeting element depending from the main cross piece. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,689 issued on 27 Nov. 2001 to Phillip E. Fulmer. No size is given for the device however, placement of multiple devices would be required to provide sufficient opportunities for animals to rescue themselves thus decreasing the swimming area of the pool along the portions where the devices are hooked. As with many other devices, the animal must make its way to the device and climb out though most drown in the skimmer. It might be obvious after reading the description contained in this prior art statement to place the device in front of the skimmer, however, such a placement is not taught by the inventor and the instant inventor has found that netting entraps debris meant for the skimmer. Therefore, there still is a great need for a device for rescuing, retrieving and setting free native wildlife that is hidden in the skimmer and retrieved by the owner or pool servicer.
It is well known to provide an animal escape device for swimming pools that consists of a piece of polyethylene netting 44×46 inches and a water tube, the netting having a sleeve sewn on one end thereof to accept the water tube. The water tube rests on the pool walking surface and the netting draped onto the pool surface. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,794,864 issued on 28 Sep. 2004 to Paul Johannes Schoos. Instructions are given to make the device from available pool materials, however, as with other prior art devices, animals must make way to the device to rescue themselves but most drown in the skimmer. It might be obvious after reading the description contained in this prior art statement to place the device in front of the skimmer, and, in fact, the inventor places this device adjacent the skimmer, however, it has been found by the instant inventor that netting in front of the skimmer defeats the purpose of the skimmer. Therefore, there still is a great need for a device for rescuing, retrieving and setting free native wildlife that is hidden in the skimmer and retrieved by the owner or pool servicer.
Another prior art device to provide swimming pool escape ramp for frogs and the like that attaches to the side of the swimming pool. For instance, see the commercially available FrogLog, available from Osprey LLC, 1431 Hoppa Rd, Crownsville, Md. 21032. The FrogLog is a ramp fixed at one end to a weighted bag and at the opposed end with a rectangular float. The rectangular float lies on the surface of the water while the weighted bag rests on the solid surface surrounding the pool. Small native wildlife that have entered the pool must make way to the rectangular float, mount the float and climb the ramp in order to escape the pool. Many other creatures are swept into the skimmer basket where the creatures perish. Additionally, in pool devices will most generally need to be removed during pool use for the safety of the device and for swimmers. Thus, there is a great need for a swimming pool skimmer creature raft rescue device that is hidden in the skimmer and ensures that creatures have a safe place to rest until retrieved by the swimming pool owner.
A further improvement in the art is to provide a swimming pool skimmer well frog rescue device that comprises a ramp mounted to a central post having a foot at a bottom end thereof. The foot rests on the base of the skimmer basket and the ramp is angled upwardly from a position generally coincident with the top of the skimmer basket. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,541 issued on 26 Jan. 1999 to Louis Mailhot. The device must be forcibly rotated into a position with the base of the ramp oriented toward the skimmer opening and a passage must be provided for frog egress. In the opinion of the instant inventor, there are many parts that can trap debris which makes cleaning of the basket more difficult as well as it does not account for rising water level. Therefore, the need for an animal rescue device that merely floats upon the surface of the water allowing debris to fall below and the device to rise with the water level above the skimmer basket is great. The need for an animal rescue device that comprises a body with a free-form flange wherein the body has an elevated surface still exists.
Additionally, it is known to provide a device for small animal escape from a pool that comprises a mesh ladder ramp positioned sufficiently close to the water surface in the entrance of the skimmer to allow animals to climb the ramp and exit through a hole provided in the walkway at the skimmer. For instance, see the U.S. Patent issued on 20 Apr. 1982 to John Gouzos. The pool walkway must be modified to provide escape of the animal and to hold the upper end of the ramp though there is no means recited for support of the ramp. In the figures, it appears that the upper end of the ramp is rigidly affixed to the sump and thus would prevent removal of the skimmer basket without removal of the ramp. Thus, there is a great need for an animal rescue device that floats upon the surface of the water over the skimmer basket providing a place to rest for animals swept into the skimmer basket until removal by the pool owner or pool servicer. The need for an animal rescue device that does not inhibit cleaning of the skimmer basket is provided with the instant invention.
It is further known to provide a swimming pool animal escape device which comprises a semi-spherical housing symmetrically oriented about a housing axis that includes a cylindrical roof plate orthogonally oriented relative to the axis and fixedly mounted to an annular equatorial periphery of the spherical housing wherein the roofplate is oriented below the water line. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,568 issued on 14 Jun. 1994 to Charles J. Koerkel, Jr. The device is adapted to float freely upon the pool surface thus requiring the animal to be rescued to find the device in order to climb thereupon, however, most animals are swept into the skimmer and thus will perish. In view of the instant invention, it might become obvious to place the device of Koerkel, Jr., into the skimmer to provide for rescue of animals, however due to the circular nature of the device, the instant inventor has found that the cylindrical device will be pushed in against the skimmer wall without an opening on the backside to allow creatures who are sucked under the device to come up on the back side. Thus, there is a need for a swimming pool skimmer creature raft rescue device that is adapted to be placed in the skimmer that will freely float upon the surface of the water over the skimmer basket to allow creatures swept into the skimmer a means for rescue by the pool owner or servicer. Additionally, there is a need for a device having a rectangular shape with a free-form peripheral edge and a retrieval apparatus in order to be more readily accessed by animals in the water.
Finally, it is known to provide a skimmer cover and helical ramp apparatus to allow animals to escape from a pool skimmer through an egress hole formed through the skimmer cover. The ramp is affixed to the skimmer cover and spirals downward to the bottom of the skimmer basket. Animals must find the ramp, climb up the ramp and through the flow of water going into the skimmer basket. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 7,550,078 B2 issued on 23 Jun. 2009 to Brian M. Meagher. It is the opinion of the instant inventor that the force of water flowing onto the ramp and the suction around the lower end of the ramp may prevent animals from climbing the ramp in order to egress resulting in the animals perishing in the skimmer basket. Also, this device requires replacing the existing skimmer cover and will make cleaning debris from the skimmer more difficult due to debris wrapped around the helical ramp. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an animal swimming pool skimmer creature raft rescue device that floats upon the surface of the water over the skimmer basket which is easily accessible for animals to mount and rest that have been swept into the skimmer entrance. The need for a swimming pool skimmer creature raft rescue device that is not attached to any portion of the pool equipment, does not have multiple parts or interfere with the purpose of the skimmer is also great.